Two Weeks
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: The sequel to my story 'i love him' if you haven't read that story, you won't get this one. Short chapters again XD Jane and Lisbon have Red John on their tale. Can Lisbon save Jane from his almost sealed fate. XFinal Chapter Up NowX
1. Two Weeks

Well this is the sequel to my last story 'I love him' if you haven't read that story, you won't get this one. Enjoy XD

Two Weeks

Two long weeks had past since the news of Jane and Lisbon's getting g together and it had got easier. People no longer made a big deal out of it. Minnelli had gone back to his normal grumpy old man self. Van Pelt did still smile every time they made any type contact. Rigsby had not bothered them about since he received the evils from Grace. Jane had begun to wonder if Cho had actually noticed or whether he just didn't bother bringing it up.

Jane had been occasionally going back to his house, but spent most of his time at Lisbon's apartment.

But Jane was different today, agitated. Lisbon shot him a concerned glance but he didn't look at her. He just looked down to the floor form his usual seat on the sofa.

"Jane, Jane what's the matter?" said Lisbon as she took his hand in hers.

"Its nothing," he said as he looked at her, he smiled but it wasn't in his eyes.

"Your scared1" said Lisbon as she put her hand on his face. She sat next to him; she placed her hand on his heart "your heart is racing a mile a minute!"

"Is it, I hadn't noticed," Said Jane as he took her other hand in his.

Lisbon looked into his eyes, pure terror echoed from them. His skin was pale and unshaven.

"If we went somewhere else, would you tell me?"

Jane nodded in reply. Lisbon led Jane to one of the interview rooms. Shutting the door behind her she turned to face Jane. His face now showed his terror.

"He knows I am alive," Jane paused "he is coming after me again."

"What will he do when he finds you?" she asked but she knew the answer.

"He will kill me."

Lisbon sank to the floor.

Jane came and sat next to her.

"I can't loose you. I nearly lost you once. I won't let it happen again." Said Lisbon as she looked into Jane's eyes. She then pulled him into a kiss. Knowing that this could be her last with him.

Well there it is. The first part of the sequel to 'I love him'. Hope you liked it. Please review


	2. Running Out

Well this is the second chapter. This is for bluedragon1836, don't want you fall off your chair and hurt yourself now do we XD. Enjoy

Running Out

Lisbon and Jane sat there for a long while. Lisbon could feel Jane shaking. The terror that he felt was palpable. She took his hand in hers and let his head rest on her chest. He felt utterly helpless. Lisbon sat there, caressing his blonde curls.

She didn't want to let go. She wanted to keep him in her protective embrace and never let go. Jane lifted his head to look at Lisbon; fear flooded his eyes. She kissed him softly.

"It's going to be fine," She said to him.

Jane got up, he leaned heavily against the table.

"I have to face him, I cannot let him see my weakness."

"How are you going to that?"

"I don't know. But I won't let him hurt you!"

"He won't, I am the one with the gun." She said as she moved behind.

"he won't ever see you, he won't make it close."

"He nearly killed you last time. I won't let that happen." Said Lisbon as she pulled Jane to face her.

"I can't loose you, I won't survive without you." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Jane lovingly wiped the tears from Lisbon's face. She then pulled him into an embrace.

"I will never let you go." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Well you are going to have to sooner or later, I need a cup of tea." Said Jane as he kissed her head. Lisbon laughed softly and they stood there for a little longer before they separated.

"Lets not tell the team. I don't need them on my case too." Said Jane as moved a stray piece of hair from Lisbon's face.

She nodded in reply, and they made their way back to the office.

Well there it is. I have written the next chapter, but three chapters posted in one day seems weird to me. If you really want it then I will post it. Please Review XD


	3. Yes

Well this is the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long to upload, I had a really emotional day at school. It was my last day and I spent the end of it crying.  Well hope you enjoy.

Yes

One month

Two months

Three months went past and Jane had heard no from Red John. Jane and Lisbon's relationship had become very serious. Although he wanted to, he held back from buying her presents. She hated it when he bought her expensive gifts. It made her feel poor.

"Where are we going?" asked Lisbon a she gave Jane a confused look.

"I have a surprise for you!" he said as he smiled at her.

Lisbon smiled back. She had an idea of where they were going but she didn't know if she wanted to. She began to recognise the road.

"Are we going to your house?" she said as she gave Jane a concerned glance.

Jane did not reply, he just kept his eyes on the road, a smile across his face.

He pulled into the driveway of his house. His looked more like a piece of artwork than a home.

"Why are we here?" she asked, her tone was slightly panicky.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." He said as he took her hand.

He led her to the front door. Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door.

What Lisbon saw was not what she expected. Last time she had been here the house had been completely empty apart from a matrice and a table next to his front door. Now there was furniture, a long black leather sofa with white pillows. I long oak table that had two glass tiles in the middle.

"There's furniture." Said Lisbon, shock formed on her face.

"Yes, there is."

"Why are you showing me this?" said Lisbon, hoping that she knew what the question was.

"I want you to move in with me" Said Jane as he turned Lisbon to face him "I want you and me to live here together. I want this house to be a home again. Our home."

Lisbon stood in complete shock. She did not know how long she stood there but it felt like hours.

"Yes" were the only words she could manage.

"Yes" said Jane, pure joy form in his eyes

"Yes I would love to." Said Lisbon as she kissed him passionately.

"Maybe I should show you the knew bed." Said Jane as he lifted Lisbon into his arms.

"Sounds good to me" she replied as she kissed him again.

Slowly and carefully he carried Lisbon up the stairs. Joy filled in his heart as he heard her laugh softly at the large bed in the middle of the room. The red face was no longer a feature on the wall. It had been painted over. But it was still hidden underneath. It always would be. But it no longer bothered Jane, he no longer wished to pay heed to it.

Well there it is, they have moved in together. Isn't that cute XD. Gets worse from here on. Please review.


	4. Please

Well I have been accepted into the college I want to go to so I decided to write this chapter to celebrate. So Enjoy. (Interesting way to celebrate XD)

Please

Jane stared at Lisbon as she slept quietly at his side. She looked so peaceful. He remembered the times he watched his wife sleep. How he sat up and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Now he did the same with Lisbon. He still couldn't sleep very well but when he did he sometimes dreamt of what his life with Lisbon would be like. A child, it's first day of school, driving lessons. Then Red John would appear and take it all from him. But not like he did before. He spared Lisbon and their child and he killed him. Made Lisbon watch the man she loved die slowly and painfully.

Jane heard a bang sound from downstairs. It sounded perfectly innocent. Maybe it was just the tree he had been meaning to cut back. The smash of something from downstairs sprang him into action and woke Lisbon.

"What is going on?" asked Lisbon as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Someone is downstairs." Said Jane ash got out from under the covers.

Lisbon jumped from the bed and slipped on her dressing gown. She got her gun from the drawer next to the bed. Slowly they made their way down the stairs. Lisbon first with the gun followed by Jane.

Jane reached for the light switch at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he turned on the light he saw a man, casually leant against the wall.

"Who are you?" demanded Lisbon as she shook her gun slightly.

"I'll bet Jane knows." He replied, a sly smile on his face.

"Red John." Said Jane, his tone eminently livid.

"Correct. Five points to the scam artist." Said Red as he pointed at Jane.

"What do you want?" said Lisbon as she stood in shock. The man who her team had been trying to track down for so long was stood right in front of her. She didn't know what to do.

"Why do you thing?" Red paused "because I stabbed you and it didn't kill you. I never leave a job half done."

"Put your hands behind your head and step away from the wall." Shouted Lisbon as she became the CBI agent.

"Who's the girl, She's feisty." Said Red as he smirked at the agent "Like I am going to surrender but I tell you what. I am feeling particularly kind today. I won't kill you." Said Red

"And Jane?"

"No I am going to kill your boyfriend." Red John pulled a tazer from his jacket and fired it at Lisbon. She fell to the ground, her eyes fixed on Jane. The pure horror in his eyes was heartbreaking. A gun shot sound in the room. Lisbon shut her eyes for a brief second when the shot was fired. When she opened them she saw Jane on the floor, his hand protecting a bullet wound on his arm.

"I am going to do worse to you Patrick Jane. Much Worse."

Well there it is. Please review


	5. Spare Him

Well you asked for it so I wrote it. This is the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy.

Spare Him

"Please don't hurt him." Begged Lisbon as she tried to wriggle out of her bonds. Red John had tied her to a chair. Making sure that she could see Jane as he suffered.

"I told you once and I shall tell you again. I never leave a job half done." Said Red John a brushed a knife along Jane's neck. Leaving a small cut across his neck.

"Lisbon shut your eyes." Said Jane as he mustered enough strength to speak.

"Don't you dare shut your eyes or I will kill you too."

Lisbon didn't know what to do. Live to tell the tale. What would she tell them? Red John had killed Jane in front of her very eyes. How would she describe him? She looked at him carefully. He had a bandana covering him nose and mouth but his eyes were very distinctive. They were sapphire blue but became lighter towards the centre. She decided that shutting her eyes would not accomplish anything. This killer would still be on the loose, killing innocent people. She decided if she could live to tell the tale she would. She would avenge Jane. She would capture and arrest Red John.

"Good girl," he paused as he plunged the knife into Jane's arm "you say nothing"

Jane screamed in agony. His arms were bound he could do nothing to avoid Red John's blows. He was weak and defenceless.

"I saw that you painted over the face. Now that was very rude." Red John paused as he took in Jane livid features "I painted that for you specially. Two different Bloods! Your child's blood made the eyes and mouth. Your wife's made the rest. He let out a laugh as he pushed Jane to the ground. He began to kick him hard in the ribs. A grotesque crack sounded. Jane coughed violently; blood began to spill from his mouth.

"No" Lisbon screamed as she watched Jane writhe on the floor.

Red John pulled his gun from his pocket. "I bet this looks very attractive to you right now doesn't it?" Red John paused again " You want me to shoot you? End your suffering."

Red John pointed the gun at Jane's head. Moved the gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet speeding towards Jane's shoulder.

"Opps," Red John said sarcastically "Sorry."

Jane coughed up more blood. It coated his bottom lip and chin.

"Please, Please spare him." Lisbon begged again.

So what will happen? Will Jane die? Or will he be saved? Your gonna have to wait and see. XD


	6. Where Are They?

Well people keep requesting the next chapter and seeing, as I have nothing better to do. I thought I would do that. Three chapters seems quite and accomplishment for me. Lol well I hope you enjoy XD no falling of chairs or anything lol

Where are they?

"Where are they?" Rigsby asked himself as he looked around the office.

"I have called both Lisbon and Jane's cell phones. Nether answering." Said Van Pelt as she walked up to Rigsby.

"Something's wrong." Said Rigsby as a feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

"They are probably just late." Said Cho as he gave Rigsby a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"No he's right, there is something wrong. One would answer their cell. Lisbon would defiantly call in if she was going to be late."

"I think we should go to Jane's house see if he and Lisbon are there." Said Rigsby as he picked up his gun.

"I'll come with you." Said Van Pelt as she picked hers up too.

"Cho you stay here. Someone has to be here in case we call." Said Rigsby as he started to head towards the elevators with Van Pelt.

"Ok," said Cho, his tone slightly annoyed that he had been left behind.

Jane lay on the floor. Blood flowed freely from his mouth and wounds forming a scarlet puddle on the wooden floor of his house.

Red John circled the helpless Jane, a sly smile on his face.

"Well would you look at that." red John motioned the gun at the sun " the suns up. Good morning my friend." He said in a jokey tone.

He walked up to Lisbon; he saw the true hate that emanated from her eyes.

"You know I am getting bored of you Jane. You don't fight back." Red stroked Lisbon's face "oh wait I forgot you can't."

Jane shot him a cursing look. Red walked up to Jane again, his smile was full of evil. He kicked Jane again in the torso and then in the head. More blood escaped from Jane's mouth, it trickled down his neck leaving a red path behind it.

Lisbon watched helplessly from her prison as Jane was slowly beaten to death.

Rigsby and Van Pelt pulled into Jane and Lisbon's driveway. They noticed that both cars were in the driveway.

"I don't like this." Said Grace as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Rigsby upholstered his gun and Van Pelt did the same. They slowly moved towards the front door. Rigsby saw movement from inside.

"Someone's home." He said as he readied himself to kick down the door.

"On three" he whispered to Grace. She nodded in reply. "one… two… three"

Rigsby kicked down the door. His gun firmly held in front of him. Van pelt was behind him, her weapon drawn. What met her eyes shocked her. She had not been prepared for this.

HA another cliffy, I am soooo mean. Hope you liked. Please review


	7. Your Ok

Well here is the next chapter. I am really grateful for all the reviews I have received. Its greatly appreciated. I like to know what people think so that I know how I can improve my story. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

Your Ok

Van Pelt stared at the bloody Jane that now lay unconscious on the floor. A pool of blood framed his pale body.

As Red John aimed his gun at the distracted Van Pelt, Rigsby fired. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger, leaving a dead serial killer in its wake.

"Grace go tend to Jane, I will free Lisbon." Van Pelt nodded; she paid no heed to Rigsby using her first name. She ran to Jane's side, her heart raced as she looked at the state Jane was in.

She felt his pulse. It was weak but there.

"How is he?" said Rigsby as he managed to untie his boss's legs.

"He's in a really bad way." Replied Grace as she pulled out her cell phone to call an ambulance.

"I've nearly got it." Said Rigsby as he wrestled to untie the bonds around his boss's wrists.

As soon as she was untied she ran to Jane's side. Taking his limp hand in hers, she let her tears fall freely from her tired eyes.

"Jane?" she said, her voice was quite and her tone was higher.

She choked on her tears as she stared at the blood that covered Jane's body. Jane stirred. He let out a cry of agony as pain hit him hard.

"Jane look at me," said Van Pelt as she manoeuvred Jane's head to face hers "you need to hold on for me ok."

Jane nodded in reply; he turned his head to see Lisbon at his side. A smile crossed his blood-covered lips.

Lisbon stroked his curls; dried blood flaked out onto her hand. She couldn't bare it. The was just too much blood. People died of blood lose, she remembered hearing it on a case. She recalled a paramedic telling them that they had often got to cases of mass blood lose where the person died before they made it. But she knew, she hoped that Jane still had the fight he had in the previous incident he had with Red John.

She glanced at the dead body of red John. A small wave of relief flowed through her. If Jane made it, he would no longer have to worry about the murdered of his wife and child. They would be able to live as a proper couple. Maybe even get married. Have a family. But she needed him to have the fight he had before. Jane was strong. She knew that he would fight as hard as he could.

Well there you go. He hasn't died yet. They got there in time. XD Please review.


	8. Wake Up

Well you asked for it so I wrote it. Here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy

Wake Up

Lisbon sat at the side of Jane's hospital bed. The words of the doctor was swimming around her head 'bad shape' 'he's in critical condition'. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Come on Patrick, you need to wake up." Emotions soon became too much to fight and she caved. She let tears stream from he bloodshot eyes.

The heart-monitor began to let out a deafening sound as Jane went flat-line. Lisbon began to shake her head in disbelief as the doctors pushed her out of the room.

"You need to step back Miss Lisbon." Said a nurse as she gently pushed Lisbon out of the door. A nurse came pushing past with a trolley. Lisbon did not pay attention to what was on it. She guesses in was paddles. The words of the doctor did not come to register in her head.

She saw the nurse lift the white t-shirt Jane was in up and the doctor placing the paddles on his chest. Jane's torso leapt as the first shock wracked his body. More tears flowed down Lisbon's cheeks. Again and again they shocked him and there was no response. But on the fourth shock the green light began to jump. He was back. The nurse reattached the ventilator to the tube protruding from Jane's mouth. The nurse gave Lisbon a friendly rub on the shoulder as she walked out of the room.

For a long while Lisbon just stood there. Glued to the spot, unable to register what had just happened.

~o~

Van Pelt sat at her desk staring at the sofa that Jane would lay on. It seemed so bare without him. She could get the image of Jane lying bloody on his living room floor out of her head. It had given her nightmares.

She needed to see him. She needed piece of mind. She got up and picked up her jacket.

"Were you going?" asked Rigsby as he saw Van Pelt begin to leave.

"There is somewhere I need to go." With that she left.

~o~

Lisbon sat, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. She rocked back and forth.

Van Pelt walked through the door of Jane's room. She looked at Lisbon and smiled, she knew that Lisbon would not want her to mollycoddle her.

Van Pelt slowly made her way to Jane's side. All the tubes and wires hid half his face. Van Pelt could not bare to see him like this.

"Please wake up Jane, please!" she begged as she took his hand and squeezed it. "For Lisbon, for me. Please."

She gently put down Jane's hand and made her way to Lisbon. Putting her hand out, she offered to help Lisbon up. Lisbon accept and as soon as she was on her feet, she pulled Van Pelt into a hug, Crumbling in her co-workers embrace.

Awwww I am sooooo mean. XD have you worried I bet. Please review


	9. Back

Well here is the final chapter. Apparently I did have you worried so I though I would write this before supernatural started. Enjoy XD.

Back

Jane had been in hospital now for six weeks. He was now no longer on the ventilator. He was making good progress and was also making signs of waking up. Small but true signs. That was enough for Lisbon.

She sat by his bedside, holding his hand firmly in hers. Jane's eyes slowly began to open. Pain hit him like a brick wall.

"Jane," said Lisbon as she stroked his blonde curls.

"Water," replied Jane as lifted his head weakly.

Lisbon lifted the cup to Jane's lips.

"Thank you," said Jane as he let his head flop back onto the pillow.

Two Weeks Later…

Jane walked through the front door of his house. Lisbon was by his side helping the still wobbly Jane.

All the blood was gone and the damaged furniture was replaced. Lisbon helped Jane to the black sofa.

He was not bothered by the thought that he had been bleeding to death on his living room floor.

He was more worried about how Lisbon would cope with it. He had seen the horror in her eyes, the pain on her face as he lost consciousness.

"You ok?" said Jane as Lisbon seated herself next to him.

"Yeah," she replied as she put her hands in her lap.

"You're lying." Said Jane as he lifted her head to face his.

"Its just, seeing you like that was heartbreaking."

"We don't have stay here."

"NO, we do." Lisbon paused "This house is all you have left of you precious life. Of your wife and child. I love this house, it's beautiful."

"So we stay?"

"Yes, we stay." With that Lisbon pulled Jane into a kiss. It was full of passion.

Well that is the end of this story. I may make another. So if you want to give me some story ideas. It will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
